Robin Blacktyde
Robin Blacktyde is the son of Urrigon Blacktyde and the Lord of Castle Blacktyde. Childhood and early years Robin Blacktyde was born to Urrigon Blacktyde and his salt wife Asha in 370AC. Born as the only heir to the aging reaper, Robin wasn´t what you would expect from a typical Ironborn. he wasn´t gifted in anything related to physical combat something his father would learn even when he observed the toddler having trouble catching up with other children in games and his lack of interest in the religion of The Drowned God proved troublesome to the Lord. But there was something the young child was very capable and that was leading, every time he was in charge he would win by doing almost nothing himself and treating the other children like obedient little soldiers. Unfortunately, the young boy hated losing with a passion and in 380AC he ended up destroying a man´s fishing boat because his child had beaten Robin and even after the beating Lord Blacktyde gave the boy, he never said he was sorry, or made the usual excuses a child normally used. In the following, the boy had to say a final goodbye to his beloved mother that had perished to greyscale for the carelessness of some trader. After this Robin became less playful and even crueler in how he dealt with people he saw as annoying or that slighted him. First Raids In 386AC Urrigon decided to take the boy on his first raid to the distant Summer Isles hoping it would make Robin a more conventional Ironborn and make him see the might of The Drowned God. And indeed it succeeded in making his heir a more godly man but not in the way he desired seeing that after a short visit to the Stoney Sept Robin became fascinated with the faith of the Greenlanders even taking a pendant of the seven-pointed star with him in his raids. Later that year when they had finally arrived at the Isles Robin barely fought but preferred to order his men like one of those essoi nobles playing cyvasse and from that got immense enjoyment and a reality check after facing swan ships. The Ironborn were really weak at least compared to the Greenlanders and the amount of resources they possessed, that created an ambition in the young raider, to conquer suitable lands and settle his people there for if they could achieve so much, imagine what could the Lord´s chosen. Death of Urrigon In early 387AC the father and son returned home to Castle Blacktyde, sadly for Lord Blacktyde his age and injury picked on the raid didn´t let him enjoy his newly earned riches and quickly Robin became Lord of Blactyde and this was perfect for him, now he was the one with the power and in a position to pursue his dream. Current events In the last two years, the young Lord of Castle Blacktyde has been waiting to hope for a chance to make his ambitions a reality and it appeared the gods favored him not only had the old Baelish king died, his chosen heir had also perished, the newly crowned king had to consolidate his power and with the whispers of civil war it seemed like the perfect time to act. Timeline 370AC- Robin is Born. 380Ac- Robin destroys a boat learning the wonders of sabotage and his mother dies. 386AC- Robin goes in his first raid, experiences high seas sailing and becomes interested in the faith of the seven. 387AC- Robin returns home and Urrigon dies. Category:Ironborn